Scattered Pages
by Yumi Kei
Summary: a collection of drabbles based on songs. Totally stole A Spot Of Bothers description... but it's the same idea. Various pairings. AU and canon
1. Merry go round

**Here's a better explanation...**

This is a drabble series based on a "music meme" by maeoneechan on DeviantArt. But instead of drawing a scene for each song, i'm writing one.

Here's the catch: I have to write these scenes while the music is playing, and when the song is over, DONE!

Not my idea of a good time, but i'm hoping it will improve my writing and stretch my brain for weird ideas. (so if it seems rushed... that's cause it is!)

There will be 10 drabbles in all (the first 10 songs that my mp3 chose at random to play) each chapter goes in order that the songs appeared.

I'll give you a fair warning now. I listen to Japanese music, it's totally luck for you readers that my player chose a lot more of the few English songs on my mp3 lol

**This drabble series will be edited by the lovely Naive-Symphony** :) i do appreciate it

'Kay! Without further adieu, here is the first drabble:

**Merry Go Round - by YUI **(The English translation can be looked up on Google)

Roxas was one of those kids who detested what life had to offer. It was a trail of meaningless decisions and difficult partings. He kicked at the dirt on the walkway, watching the clouds of dust rise up, tickling his nose and threatening a sneeze. The sound of children laughing brought Roxas' head up from the offending dust particles.

Young children played on a merry go round, grabbing the red poles and pushing it with all their might, making the kids on board squeal in delight as they chanted "faster!" Roxas pulled his eyes away and observed the pretty scenery, an apathetic look stuck permanently to his features. The blue cloudless sky reminded him of his brother's deep blue eyes. Birds sang while in flight and Roxas felt like the color white in a black room.

Or the color black in a white room, whatever.

The rays of sun blinded his sight momentarily. Roxas squinted off to the side, observing other park goers. Parents with their children, teenagers on a date, others just wondering, like Roxas was doing now, alone.

People went to parks to enjoy something. The friendly atmosphere, the pretty green trees, the attractive flowers or the perfectly cut grass, or to enjoy some time alone or with friends.

Roxas felt his throat tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why had he come back to the park, if it just brought back painful memories?

His feet shifted mechanically, taking him back to the entrance gates. Coming here was stupid.

A flash of red intruded his turn, almost causing him to stumble. His eyes focused and found a person's back to him, a head of red hair sitting disheveled atop the figure.

Roxas' heart stuttered. His right foot turned back to the now retreating figure. Panic over swept Roxas and he bolted into a dead run at the man. The red hair was coming into better view, and for a moment, Roxas' heart fell at the lack of spikes, but his sneakers kept on making hard contact with the dirt trail anyway.

Before he knew it, Roxas had a fistful of the stranger's white shirt in his hands, pulling on it slightly despite the run he had just completed.

The man turned around to face Roxas with a questioning expression, surprise evident in his… brown eyes.

Roxas exhaled sharply, feeling like an utter idiot. This man didn't even have tattoos under his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought…" Roxas let go of the man's shirt, standing up straight. "I thought you were… someone else," he finished sadly.

The stranger's mood shifted. "No problem kid," he smiled apologetically before turning back to his walk without another word.

Roxas grumbled, rubbing an eye with the palm of his hand, the other combing through his hair roughly.

What was he thinking, Axel would never come back.


	2. Hikari

AN: This little drabble takes place sometime before KH2, during CoM, an encounter that never occurred in Castle Oblivion.

Enjoy =)

**Simple and Clean (Planetb Remix) - by Utada Hikaru**

"Riku, if you give into the darkness then you _are_ weak! Don't you see?" Sora tried to hurriedly explain.

Riku would have sighed, but thought better of it. "There's nothing I can do now. I belong in darkness, at least it's free from freaks like you!" He turned over his shoulder to spit the words at Sora, who flinched, but took another step toward Riku anyway.

Of course Riku was lying. Sora and Kairi were the only people who made his world complete, the only people who took him in in his sorry state and called him "friend."

But the darkness was another story. He _was_ weak, Riku didn't want to admit it, tried to stray away from the fact, find strength in battles and duels, but who was he fooling? He was weak in his heart. That's what this whole thing was about. Riku had already poured himself into the darkness, was weak enough to be fooled by its tricks, and now he was suffering for it. But what could he do? Nothing would change now.

Riku brought a hand up and summoned a portal. But before he could step into it, he felt Sora grab his other hand.

"What about Kairi?" His voice was low and urgent.

Riku paused, his eyes soft. "Take care of her." And Riku shook his arm to loosen Sora's grip and walk through the dark portal.


	3. I can feel

AN: I cheated with this one… I had a great idea in my head for this song, but I had to squish it all down in a drabble?! Grr

So, yeah, this took longer than 4 minutes, whatever, I still killed myself making it short.

**I Can Feel - by Hyde**

I've seen Rich kids buy from label stores and of course it's brilliant. I've seen middle class teenagers buy from Salvation Army, and when they get a compliment on the item, and say where they got it from, the admirer will suddenly turn a deaf ear. I've been brought up to think that people on the street are scum and filthy. They don't have lives, so why bother wasting yours on them?

So, what do I feel then? What is this foreign emotion I feel in my heart every time _he_ comes to the stand. Certainly isn't longing. Maybe compassion? Pity?

Every time he comes in, he's dressed poorly. His hair is matted and he has dirt on his face. Nondescript and disheveled. But that's what describes almost everyone who visits the soup kitchen every Sunday. And he does come every Sunday, as skinny and malnourished as the last one.

He's just a kid, probably older than he looks, but still…

He comes up to me again, alone. The 11th Sunday. I can't stand it anymore. How has this one boy been tugging at my heart strings harder than any other visitor here? He waits for his turn in line. I only break my gaze from him to pour another ladle of soup into a plastic bowl. I offer crackers and a bottle of water as well. The stranger says "thanks," and I flicker my gaze once again to him, but this time he's staring back. His blue eyes seem to be the only clean part of his body, deep blue, sparkling like they'd just been polished.

"Hey," the boy speaks, he's next in line. He tries a smile, but it's broken and pathetic. "How come I always see you here?"

I break eye contact to fill his bowl, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Got nothing better to do," I bit my lip. That was an awful thing to say.

He's silent once again as I reach down to pick up a water bottle, handing it to him.

"…Can I work here, too?"

My heart sinks. "It's a non profit thing," I push his soup to him.

"Oh." He scratches his scalp under his tangled blond hair.

He's about to take off, when he looks up at me. I suddenly feel like one of those snobby rich people. But just in comparison, I felt too clean. He shouldn't look at me, because I can't relate to him at all. I've never been poor, I've never had to fend for myself. I suddenly feel like a fool. A stupid _brought up _fool.

I bend down again to grab a handful of little packets of crackers, extending my hand. I grabbed his free hand with mine, opening it and easing the whole handful into his awaiting palm.

I gave him a knowing glance. After a moment with his mouth open in shock, he quickly stuck the packets in his pockets, flashing me a brief smile.

"Thanks." He whispered.

I nodded, then before he could turn around, "What's your name?"

"…Roxas."


End file.
